Jirones de vida
by Kotoko Hyuuga
Summary: yaoi Cuando la vida ya no significaba nada para Neji, cuando ya ni la heroína le daba sentido a su vida, lo conoció en sus viajes, y desde entonces, ya nada es lo mismo. Sobretodo cuando descubra que no todo es lo que parece.


_Hola! Bueno, de nuevo por aquí, algo que me parecía imposible... Hace como un año y pico que no publico nada nuevo, a excepción de un drable que publiqué y del cual tampoco me siento muy orgullosa. Os podeis creer que llevaba año y medio sin leer ni escribir sobre Naruto? Sin leer o escribir nada sobre ninguna serie. Dale gracias que escribiera poesia! Pero aquí estoy de nuevo, con fuerza, con un fic fuerte. Me extrañaría que ya alguien estuviera leyendo esto. La historia que teneis en la pantalla no es algo ni muy normal ni muy común. Quería escribir algo que me llegara a mi, porque sabía que así os llegaría a vosotros. Quizás está es la historia más madura que he escrito nunca. Espero que sepais apreciar mínimamente el esfuerzo de ponerme en la piel de alguien que se ha metido un chute, cuando yo nunca me he metido ninguno (he basado el escrito en mi experiencia actuando). La verdad es que el fic en si no me acaba de convencer, no se lo ha leido nadie, tal y como lo he acabado y corregido (mal, seguro, Nano me pegará una bronca...) he cogido el impulso, le he puesto nombre (Gracias, Marea, por inspirarme en el fic y en el nombre!) y alé, pa Fanfiction xD. Soy demasiado impulsiva, pero mira. Quizás esto no funcione, que más da? Estoy orgullosa de lo que acabo de escribir y solo me queda deciros que espero que lo disfruteis tanto como yo._

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios, son de Kishi-sama, y los nombres tampoco son mios, son de los grande Marea (grupo de rock/poesia Español) que por cierto, os recomiendo.

Advertencias: Fic yaoi, con su consecuente sexo entre hombre y hombre, o al menos, amor. Si te da asco, cosa o simplemente no te gusta, pues no leas.

_Aguacero de soles caerá en nuestra cama  
que sólo quiere amores de piernas mojadas..._  
**

* * *

**

**Mierda y cuchara**

Trastabilló. Protegió la caja marrón que llevaba en las manos contra su pecho, como si lo que más le asustara al caer fuera que la caja sufriera algún rasguño. Sin embargo, no cayó. Dio otro paso, inseguro, como si ya no recordara como caminar. Aseguró el pie en el suelo y siguió caminando, trontollando, hasta la cómoda. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyado en ella, y con sumo cuidado, como quien trata con un tesoro valioso y frágil, abrió la caja y sacó su contenido, dejándolo a su lado meticulosamente ordenado. La cuchara, al lado la goma, amarilla ya por todas las veces usada, el mechero, al otro lado de la cuchara y, lo más importante, la jeringuilla, usada también con anterioridad, al lado de la goma. Ya estaba todo preparado. Solo faltaba la materia, lo más importante, la sustancia, su vida y su muerte. Con pesadez, cargando su peso sobre una mano que lo distanciaba del suelo, se giró y apartó un poco la cómoda de la pared. Después, hurgó en la parte trasera de la cómoda, abrió un compartimento bien disimulado, pintado del mismo color que el mueble, y sacó un pequeño paquetito. Soltó un suspiró de placer al verlo. Volvió a descansar su espalda en la parte delantera del mueble y abrió el paquete, dejando ver el contenido, un polvo blanco. Sonrió. Vertió parte del contenido del paquete encima de la cuchara, que temblaba. Parecía nervioso. Estaba nervioso. El pulso se le disparó y la cuchara tembló más aun. Con dificultad, dejó la cuchara en el suelo y cerró el paquete, volviéndolo a guardar en el compartimento secreto. Era importante guardarlo todo antes de que ya no fuera él. Cogió la goma y se la pasó por el brazo, hasta llegar al antebrazo. La ató y tiró de un extremo con la boca y del otro, con la mano libre. La sangre paró de fluir por sus venas y estas se hicieron más visible en su blanca y nítida piel. Se pasó el brazo, ensimismado con su propio cuerpo. Zarandeó la cabeza para volver a enfocar la vista en la cuchara. Lo que verdaderamente importaba en ese momento. La cogió con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha encendía el mechero y lo aplicaba debajo de la cuchara. Rápidamente, el polvo blanco empezó a licuarse hasta pasar por completo de sólido a líquido. Dejó el mechero en el suelo, de nuevo de la forma más ordenada posible, y cogió la jeringuilla, absorbiendo el líquido. Tenía prisa, o sino la sustancia perdería el calor y volvería a solidificarse. Palpó con una mano la vena y, sin pensárselo dos veces, se inyectó la droga vía intravenosa.

Saludó a la sensación, vieja amiga suya ya. Conocía el procedimiento. Primero, pasaría por el estado de culpabilidad, una culpabilidad tal que se juraba a si mismo que no volvería a inyectarse nada, que dejaría la droga para siempre, que se rehabilitaría, que... Pero ese estado de culpabilidad duraba poco, a lo sumo, minutos (si es que él estaba ya en condiciones de distinguir minutos de siglos).

Después, filosofaba. Él creía que esta etapa del colocón duraba tanto porque durante mucha parte de su vida, la filosofía había sido su única ambición. Ahora, por supuesto, su única ambición era la heroína. Para que quería más? Tenía el mayor placer del mundo. La vida solo daba penurias, dolor, preocupaciones. No quería vivir así. No quería vivir. Para que? Con la heroína, todo era más fácil. Penurias? El mono. Dolor? No existía. Preocupaciones? Encontrar dinero, encontrar algo que vender (sería capaz de vender a su propia madre) por un pinchazo más. Adoraba su nueva vida. No esperaba más. Nunca había esperado más de su vida.

Y por último, el placer intenso, volar, dejarse llevar por las sensaciones y ya no ser un cuerpo, ser algo incorpóreo e inmaterial que vuela, que siente. Vuela, sueña que vuela, estirado en esa habitación, sueña que vuela, que es un héroe.

Sueña que vuela por la ciudad, sobrevolando las calles, rozando las cabezas de la gente, toda esa gente que si lo pudiera ver, se reiría de él y lo destrozaría hasta que no fuera más que huesos y sangre, toda esa gente que lo despreciaría como siempre todos han hecho. Y sobrevuela sus cabezas, y alza su estado hacia el techo de los grandes rascacielos, hacia más allá del sol. Y huye, huye de la ciudad que ha apresado su alma, huye, hasta que lo descubre, lo vuelve a descubrir. Cual pez que ha perdido su memoria, día a día, colocón a colocón, él lo descubre de nuevo, lo siente de nuevo. Acaricia su rostro, toca sus ojos, besa sus labios y siente que se va a desvanecer. Puede ver esa mirada profunda, esos ojos negros clavándose en sus pupilas, como si lo viera, como si pudiera adivinar que delante suyo está su salvador, su héroe. Ya se acaba, el sueño va poco a poco desmoronándose, pero el necesita despedirse, como cada día, y le toca con las yemas ese pelo negro azabache, y hasta puede sentir ese tacto suave y sedoso, mientras sus dedos, como todo su cuerpo, desaparecen y va volviendo a ser consciente, día a día, semana a semana, mes a mes.

Vuelve a ser consciente, y la realidad le golpea como una ola choca contra la roca. Le golpea, le provoca el llanto, y se encoge sobre si mismo, gimiendo de dolor, de dolor por lo perdido, dolor por lo que la próxima vez va a volver a perder. Dolor por lo que nunca va a poder conseguir. Solloza y solloza mientras perlas brillantes se escapan por sus ojos, mientras el mundo a su alrededor sigue su curso, imparable, a pesar de que él quisiera poder cambiar el tiempo.

__

Hinata giró la llave en la cerradura y procurando que la puerta no hiciera ruido, abrió la puerta lentamente y entró en el claustrofóbico piso, cerrando tras de si la puerta de nuevo, sin causar durante el proceso ruido alguno que pudiera alterar a los habitantes. Bueno, al habitante. Dejando con suavidad los zapatos en el suelo, al lado de unas bambas negras colocadas con suma precisión una al lado de la otra, recorrió de puntillas el pasillo que la llevaba a la que, con todas luces, estaría su primo. Lo que se encontró no fue solo su primo. La habitación parecía más bien un abocador de basura. Lo que más abundaba eran las cajas de pizza vacias y las latas de cerveza tiradas por el suelo y lo que brillaba por su ausencia eran la limpieza y el orden al que su primo había regido su vida hasta, parecía ser, ahora. Aun así, la morena pudo ver cierto orden en la habitación. Los libros estaban tirados encima de la cama, pero ordenados alfabéticamente, uno encima de otro. Las cajas de pizza y las cervezas, abundantes, estaban tiradas en un rincón donde no acababan de molestar para caminar por la estancia.

Y en medio, estirado hecho un ovillo, se encontraba su primo. Sus largos cabellos le caían como una cascada negra por encima de la espalda y hombros y sus brazos, cada día más raquíticos, protegían su rostro de cualquier intrusión lumínica que pudiera sufrir la sala. A Hinata se le encogió el corazón al verlo en tal estado, demacrado y hecho polvo. Hinata ya lo había visto así en más de una ocasión y no por eso, dejaba de sufrir cada vez que lo veía. Se acercó sigilosamente y alzó su rostro para comprobar que sus ojos no la miraban, no miraban a ningún sitio. Hinata supo con certeza que acababa de bajar del subidón de la droga y lágrimas lucharon por salir de sus ojos. Pero la morena apretó los puños con fuerza, hasta arañarse las palmas de las manos con las uñas, y se negó el placer de llorar. Ahora lo más importante era Neji. Con la poca fuerza que tenía, alzo su torso hasta poder acunarlo y lo abrazó, en silencio, sin poder contener los sollozos, esperando a que se le pasara el viaje. Acunó su cabeza y su pecho, sin saber a ciencia cierta si acunaba a su primo o se acunaba a ella misma de las desgracias que observaba en sus ojos cada vez que lo veía en tal estado.

Pasaron las horas y Hinata no sentía el entumecimiento de sus piernas o el hambre. Tenía los ojos rojos, al final se había puesto a llorar, impotente, por no saber que hacer por su primo a pesar de haberlo visto ya miles de veces en tal estado de inconsciencia. Lo estrechaba entre sus brazos como si así pudiera evitar que su alma se escapara. De repente, los ojos blancos de Neji adquirieron brillo, un brillo apagado, pero brillo al fin y al cabo, y la miraron, desconcertado. Enfocó y desenfocó los ojos, como si no se acordara como mirar, y al fin, reconoció a su prima. Y cuando su mente estuvo suficientemente despierta como para atar cabos, se espantó. Hinata había vuelto.

Se revolvió en el abrazo como un animal que quiere ser liberado, pero Hinata lo retuvo unos instantes más, sabiendo que venía a continuación. Los gritos, la rabia, el dolor en el pecho. Pero sabía que no podía con su primo, a pesar de estar débil.

Neji se liberó y la miró fijamente a los ojos. No sabía que quería, que sentía. Su prima era la única capaz de despertarle algún tipo de sentimiento de afecto, por supuesto, a excepción del chico del pelo azabache. Pero él ya sabía a que había venido. A convencerlo, convencerlo de nuevo para que se apuntara a esa mierda de centros, en que solo te comen la mente y te consumen el cuerpo. Y Neji no estaba dispuesto a ir. Su afición a la heroína no era tan grave como para ir a un centro de esos.

-**Neji...**-Hinata acarició su rostro, con un deje de tristeza-Tienes que curarte de esta horrible adicción...

Neji la miró, con el ceño fruncido. ¿Horrible adicción? Ni era horrible, ni era adicción. Sin embargo, no le contestó nada, dejando que su prima siguiera hablando.

-**¿Por qué te destrozas de esta forma?- **Sollozó Hinata.-**¿Te has mirado al espejo? Este no eres tu, no eres ni una sombra del muchacho alegre y sonriente que una vez fuiste. ¿Dónde están los sueños de filosofía? ¿Dónde está Tenten? Has abandonado toda tu vida por esta**-Hinata golpeó la cuchara con la mano, con rabia-**Por esta mierda**.

Neji, que ya tenía fuerzas para levantarse, se alzó y miró a su prima desde las alturas, con desdén. Sí, quería a su prima, pero no iba a soportar como le daba otra vez la charla.

-**Vete**-Susurró.

Hinata lo miró apenada. No podía estar pidiéndole que se fuera, que lo dejara en tal estado. ¿Cómo se lo encontraría la próxima vez? ¿Muerto, quizás? Hinata tembló de miedo solo con pensarlo. Miedo a perderle, a perder esa sombra que quedaba de su primo. Miedo a perder la oportunidad de recuperarlo,

-**Por favor, Neji**-Suplicó Hinata, al borde del llanto de nuevo. A pesar de que era fuerte, ver así a la persona que más amaba le producía un extremo dolor.

-**Hinata, déjalo**.- Le dijo, empezando a enfadarse.-**No voy a ir a una mierda de centro de esos. Pírate a casa, pírate antes de que me enrabie**.

**-Neji...**

-**¡Qué lo dejes!-**Dijo Neji, alzando la voz.-**¡Deja de pronunciar mi nombre como si me fuera a morir!**

Hinata se tragó las lágrimas, asintió con fiereza y se levantó.

-**Muy bien. Me voy. Pero no lo voy ha dejar correr. Ahora soy fuerte, Neji, y no te voy a perder.**-Y dicho esto, le miró fijamente, intentando encontrar un sentimiento positivo dentro de ese pozo oscuro blanco, pero no encontró nada, nada que pudiera rescatarlo. Aun así no iba a desistir.-Hasta pronto.

Se fue, tal y como había llegado, sigilosamente y sin dejar mella en el moreno. Neji la vio partir, sin remordimientos o culpabilidades. Se sentó, se encogió, puso la cabeza entre los brazos y se balanceó, notando como un dolor _in crescendo_ recorría su pecho, le dolía tremendamente. En momentos así deseaba por olvidar su vida anterior, vivir allí donde siempre pudiera encontrar el afecto, el cariño, el amor del muchacho de pelo azabache, a algún lugar donde pudiera olvidarlo todo. Soñaba, imaginaba su voz, llámandole, sensual y dulce. Imaginaba el tacto de su piel, imaginaba su cuerpo, tocándole, desnudo, imaginaba que compartían miradas, que podía acariciar su alma, que se fundía con él, donde no les sorprendieran amaneceres o el paso del tiempo, donde la droga fuera solo un recuerdo pasajero, soñaba que podía escapar de su vida, que olvidaba y era olvidado.

Pasaba horas y horas acurrucado sobre si mismo, sollozando por una vida que podría ser, pero que era inalcanzable. En algunas ocasiones se volvía a pinchar, a sabiendas que lo volvería a ver, en otras arremetía en contra de la habitación por no poder vivir como él quisiera y por no poder luchar contra si mismo y su adición.

Pasaron los días y ocurrió lo inevitable, lo que Neji sabía que siempre acababa pasando: la heroína se acababa, y con ella, el chico del pelo azabache. Y entonces, podía escoger. O vivir sin dependencia, o recorrer las calles de la ciudad que tanto lo odiaba y la cual odiaba él también, recorrerla en busca de alguien que pudiera devolverle el sueño.

No se mató en vestirse correctamente. A pesar de que su armario estaba impecable, que había, en un ataque, tirado a la basura toda la mierda que atestaba el suelo, Neji no sintió ni las ganas ni la necesidad de cambiarse de ropa. Cogió sus zapatos y salió a la calle.

La brillante luz de los neones le cegaron momentáneamente, se tapó el rostro con las manos y esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz de la ciudad. Le costó, por todas esas tardes encerrado en su casa, pero al fin, pudo levantar la vista y contemplar con odio la aberración en que se había convertido la ciudad que amaba cuando era pequeño.

Grandes anuncios ordenaban que bebieras tal refresco o compraras tal producto de limpieza, mientras otros rótulos anunciaban ofertas con los productos más inverosímiles, desde putas hasta animales de compañía. Rodeándolo, la gente caminaba con prisas, sin preocuparse de los demás, sumido cada uno en su propio mundo. Neji contempló el mundo individualista en el cual él era un extraño. Avanzó a trompicones por la acera, sin saber bien su rumbo, hasta que recordó por que había bajado de su madriguera y entró en una boca de metro, hacia las catatumbas, hacia la parte oscura de la ciudad.

Recorrió túneles mal iluminados y bajó por escaleras mecánicas hasta lo que le pareció los mismos confines de la tierra. Media hora de trayecto en metro después, volvió a subir hacia la superficie, pero ya nada brillaba. Se encontraba en un lugar solitario, rodeado de casas pequeñas y destartaladas, medio derrumbadas. Avanzó por callejones, con la seguridad del que se conoce el camino, y al fin, se paró en una casa, en igual estado que sus vecinas. De la ventana salía una luz tenue y Neji dedujo que habría alguien en casa. Estaba de suerte. Picó dos veces con los nudillos, esperó un par de segundos, y volvió a picar una vez más. Contraseña, sencilla y fácil.

Le abrió una mujeraza que aparentaba los 60 y apenas llegaba a 30. Vestía con harapos, harapos muy grandes por su gran envergadura. Apenas pasaba por la puerta. Lo inspeccionó, le tocó el cuerpo rápidamente por si tenía alguna arma (Neji sabía que lo había disfrutado) y lo dejó pasar, apartándose a duras penas ella del camino. Neji pasó, sin atreverse a rozarle, y esperó derecho en el centro de la sala. La casa, con tan solo dos habitaciones, daba pena. Al fondo, en una esquina, había una cocina o un intento de ella. Neji no hubiera estado seguro de que la nevera funcionara si no fuera por ese intenso y monótono murmullo que producía. Al lado había una mesa con un par de sillas, una de las cuales se sentó la mujer. La silla crujió bajo su peso, pero para la sorpresa de Neji, no se desmoronó. Le invitó, con un asentimiento, a sentarse en la otra silla, pero el moreno negó y esperó derecho. A su lado había una tele de la cual salía un estridente ruido, que Neji dedujo que se trataba de esos programas de Ana Rosa que tanto odiaba. Un ruido le hizo levantar la cabeza.

Ahí delante, como si de uno de sus viajes se tratara, estaba el chico del pelo azabache, mirándole fijamente. Sus ojos eran tal como se los había imaginado, su pelo, igual de suave, su piel, igual de blanca. No lo podía creer. Ahí estaba él, tan real como él mismo.

* * *

_Ale, os ha gustado? Ya me direis que tal. De momento ha habido poco dialogo y mucha imaginación, pero esperad al próximo jujuju. Creo que esta es, de momento, lo mejor que he escrito nunca. Pero tampoco voy a ser presuntuosa. Nos vemos, espero, en el próximo capítulo._

_Un beso y mucha música._


End file.
